Szkoła z internatem/Podwójne szaleństwo
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Zoltan buduje G-Plikator, który szybko wpada w ręce nieodpowiedzialnej osoby muszącej być w dwóch miejscach równocześnie. G-Tech odwiedzają dwie osoby spokrewnione z założycielem największej korporacji na świecie, która to właśnie zakłada infolinię, gdzie chętnymi do pracy są Fretka, Jeremiasz i Stefa. Tymczasem O.B.F.S. dostaje niepokojącą wiadomość, a Baljeet i Summer próbują wybrać się na randkę, jednak przeszkadzają im w tym zamiarze Buford i Stephanie. Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Fineasz Flynn; *Dwie Moranici Uglyfoot; *Ferb Fletcher; *Fretka Flynn; *Stefa Hirano; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Major Francis Monogram; *Carl Karl; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Summer Outside; *Stephanie Winner; *Buford Van Stomm; *Jakub Dundersztyc; *Zbyszek/Phillip Uglyfoot; *Magdalena/Angelina Uglyfoot; *Ziemomysł Davenport; *Zbysława Davenport; *Reżyser Jack; *Mikrofala Blender; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Naukowiec Scenariusz (G-Tech. W głównym pomieszczeniu stoi Zoltan, a na kanapach siedzą uczniowie. Zoltan trzyma w ręce jakąś maszynę) Zoltan: Uwaga, uczniowie! Wynalazłem kolejną maszynę. Tym razem, to, co trzymam, służy do duplikowania postrzelonych rzeczy. (Zoltan strzela w wazę. Na krawędzi stołu pojawia się druga. Przedmiot przewraca się i rozbija) Zoltan: Maszyna nazywa się G-Plikator. Fineasz: Czy wszystko w tej szkole musi zaczynać się od "G"?! Zoltan: Tak. Baljeet: A dałoby się tym urządzeniem pomnożyć inteligencję Buforda? Zoltan: Nie, bo 2 razy 0 to 0. (Do Zoltana dzwoni telefon. Mężczyzna odbiera go. Z windy wysiada Moranica) Zoltan: Halo? (Chwila ciszy) Zoltan (radośnie): O, mamusia, tatuś! Hejka! Co tam u was? (Chwila ciszy) Zoltan (radośnie): Na serio?! Wow, to fantastycznie! Dobra, muszę kończyć. Papa. (Zoltan rozłącza się) Zoltan: Moi rodzice... Uch, jak ja ich nie cierpię! Moranica: Rodzice?! (Zoltan odwraca się i z przerażenia odskakuje do tyłu) Zoltan: AAAA!!! Moranica! Moranica: To już chcesz mnie zapoznać ze swoimi rodzicami?! A ja się kompletnie nie naszykowałam! Zaraz wracam, ptyniu! (Moranica wskakuje do windy, która zamyka się i jedzie w górę) Zoltan: Tia, świetnie... Ferb: A dlaczego pan nie cierpi swoich rodziców? Zoltan: Za te ich metody wychowawcze... Ferb: To co oni robili? Zoltan: "Domowy Alcatraz"... Gdy coś źle zrobiłem wsadzali mnie do domowego więzienia i nie dawali jeść. Gdy byłem niemiły dla ciotki siedziałem tam pół dnia. Gdy kiedyś ukradłem batona ze sklepu siedziałem aż dwa dni. Dostałem też kiedyś 4+ z matmy. Siedziałem tam całe wakacje i zachorowałem na anoreksję. Ferb: Oj, to współczuję... Zoltan: A nie widziałem ich od dawien dawna... Lepiej posprzątam swój apartament. A wy idźcie do swoich pokoi. Moi rodzice od zawsze nienawidzili młodzieży, więc lepiej, by nie wiedzieli o tej szkole. (Zoltan odkłada G-Plikator na stolik i wsiada do windy, a uczniowie idą do swoich pokoi. Po jakimś czasie z windy wysiada Moranica ubrana w niebieską brokatową suknię z frędzlami. Na głowie ma wielki czarny kapelusz, na którym znajduje się ptasie gniazdo, a w nim kilka jaj) Moranica: No nie! I co ja mam teraz zrobić?! Właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że dzisiaj mam poprowadzić pogodę! Jak ja teraz się spotkam z rodzicami Zoltana?! I poza tym pasowałoby wytrzasnąć jakichś fejkowych rodziców, by nie wypaść na... a co to za maszyna leży na stole? (Moranica podnosi G-Plikator ze stołu. Ogląda go. Przypadkiem klika przycisk. W Moranicę trafia promień. Po chwili naprzeciwko stołu pojawia się druga Moranica) Moranica 2: Ej, ty! Czemu jesteś taką ślicznotką? (Moranica 1 odkłada duplikator) Moranica 1: Wow, to chyba jakaś maszyna do pomnażania ładnych kobitek. Moranica 2: No raczej... Moranica 1: Dobra, słuchaj. Jesteś moją brzydszą wersją, więc masz się mnie słuchać. Moranica 2: Wiem, co mam zrobić. Zachowałam wszystkie wspomnienia przed duplikacją. Ja mam prowadzić pogodę, a ty spotkasz się z rodzicami Zoltusia. Moranica 1: Uuuu... śliczna i mądra. Jakbym nie była homofobką, to bym się z tobą zaczęła spotykać. No a teraz bierz cztery litery w troki i zjeżdżaj, bo za dwie godziny pogoda! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Podwójne szaleństwo. (W jakimś pomieszczeniu w G-Tech'u. W tym pokoju znajduje się kilka rzędów biurek, a na nich bezprzewodowe słuchawki z mikrofonem i komputer. Przy biurkach siedzą młodzi ludzie, jedynie trzy biurka obok siebie są wolne. Do pomieszczenia wchodzą Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz) Stefa: To już drugi dzień tej pracy, a ja już mam dosyć. Fretka: No... Ludzie to mają takie problemy. Wczoraj zadzwoniła do mnie stara baba i miała pretensje, że wydajemy wadliwy sprzęt, a po godzinie gównoburzy zauważyła, że jej telewizor jest niepodłączony do prądu. (Cała trójka siada przy biurkach. Ktoś dzwoni do Fretki. Dziewczyna odbiera) Fretka: Dzień dobry. Z tej strony centrum pomocy firmy G-Tech. W czym możemy pomóc? Kobieta po drugiej stronie: Dzień dobry. Mam pewien problem. (Ktoś dzwoni do Jeremiasza. Jeremiasz odbiera) Jeremiasz: Dzień dobry. Z tej... ej, Stefa, jak to leciało? Stefa: "Dzień dobry. Z tej strony centrum pomocy firmy G-Tech. W czym możemy pomóc?" Jeremiasz: Dzień dobry. Z tej strony centrum pomocy firmy G-Tech. W czym możemy pomóc? Staruszka po drugiej stronie: Dlaczego do pieruna jasnego mój komputer nie działa?! Chciałam obejrzeć transmisję na żywo z koncertu Popka! Jeremiasz: A próbowała pani ten komputer włączyć? Staruszka po drugiej stronie: No przecież taka głupia nie jestem! Jeremiasz: A włączyła pani monitor? (Chwila ciszy. Po chwili kobieta się rozłącza) Jeremiasz: Ja pierdykam, ale mają kłopoty... Fretka (do swojej rozmówczyni): Ojeju, to straszne! (W kryjówce Pepe. Na siedzenie wpada obrzydzony dziobak. Na ekranie pojawia się Monogram) Monogram: Och, agent P. Widzę, że chyba korzystałeś z nowego wejścia. Wybacz za to. Chyba będziemy musieli wyrzucić nową stażystkę, Kaję Depther, bo wejście przez pochwę to nie najlepszy pomysł... Masz dzisiaj ważną misję. Przed chwilą otrzymaliśmy na mailu wiadomość o treści: "Bakłażan angażuje bigos elektronowy, co zrywa kartoflane agrafki ciemnozielone hulające czasem ekrany sowieckie planujące antropomorficzną literacką integrację ćwiczącą świąteczne wiadukty irracjonalnie atakujące tort". To zdanie jest bez sensu, ale po ułożeniu wyraz pod wyrazem wychodzi zdanie: "B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. chce spalić świat". To nie może być przypadek... Musisz odwiedzić siedzibę Duśka i położyć kres jego planom! Powodzenia! (Fotel dziobaka wylatuje z kryjówki) Monogram: Może jednak zostawię tę stażystkę, to mi zrobi wejście przez moją żonę. Głos Carla: Widziałem pana żonę! Nie polecam! Monogram: Siedź cicho! (W parku. Baljeet i Summer robią piknik pod drzewem) Summer: Początek kwietnia, jaka to idealna pora roku na piknik... Baljeet: I zobacz, co zabrałem ze sobą! (Baljeet wyciąga z koszyka dwie kanapki) Baljeet: Wegetariańskie kanapki specjalnie dla ciebie. Robiłem je dzisiaj rano. Summer: Ooo... Baljeet, jaki ty jesteś kochany! (Summer bierze kanapkę. Oboje zaczynają jeść. Po chwili oboje przestają) Summer: Też czujesz ten smród? (Nagle pojawia się Stephanie, która wjeżdża przenośnym grillem na koc Baljeet'a i Summer. Oboje żwawo wstają) Stephanie: Och, grillujecie tutaj? Sory, nie wiedziałam, naprawdę nie chciałam. (Stephanie cofa grill, jednak kółkiem rozjeżdża koszyk) Summer: Ej! Stephanie: Oj, sory, niezdara ze mnie, naprawdę nie chciałam! Baljeet: Stephanie, możesz przestać?! Stephanie: Ale o co wam chodzi? Chciałam tylko upichcić moje ulubione mięso. Summer: Mięso?! (Stephanie odkrywa grill. Wszyscy dostrzegają grillujący się ogromny stek) Stephanie: Mhm... ale piękny zapach! Summer: Chyba zaraz się porzygam... Stephanie: Jesteś wegetarianką? Oj, sorka, nie wiedziałam... Baljeet: Steph, jesteś złośliwa, naprawdę! Przesadzasz! (Zza Stephanie wyskakuje Buford) Buford: Ej, kujonie, zostaw moją koch... przyjaciółkę w spokoju! Baljeet: Buford?! Możemy pogadać na osobności? Buford: Jasne... (Baljeet i Buford odchodzą od dziewczyn. Stają obok małego jeziorka) Baljeet: Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co ty robisz? Buford: No co?! Kręcę się wokół Stephanie. Baljeet: Ale dlaczego musisz nam ciągle sprawiać przykrość?! Buford: Bo to nam sprawia frajdę. No i Steph tak chce. Baljeet: A nie możecie znaleźć sobie innego zajęcia?! Buford: Na przykład? Baljeet: No nie wiem... pójść na siłownię, pograć w nogę... Nie wiem, co sportowcy mogą robić w wolnym czasie. Buford: Oj, weź się ogarnij... (Buford klepie Baljeet'a mocno w ramię. Chłopak wpada do jeziora. Summer podbiega do brzegu, a Stephanie powolnym krokiem zmierza w stronę Buforda, śmiejąc się wniebogłosy) Summer: Baljeet! Nic ci nie jest?! Buford: Spokojnie, umie pływać... Zaciągnąłem go kiedyś na godzinę na basen. Miał na sobie trzy koła ratunkowe i pływaczki, a z brodzika ratownik wyciągał go tylko osiem razy. (Stephanie popycha Summer, która wpada do jeziora. Buford i Stephanie odchodzą, śmiejąc się) Baljeet: Na pomoc! Ratunku! Ktoś: Pomóc wam? (Tymczasem przed G-Tech'em. Moranica 1 w swoim stroju podbiega do idącego mężczyzny z kobietą) Moranica 1: Ej, Phillip i Angelina! Mężczyzna: Ale my się nazywamy Zbyszek i Magdalena! Moranica 1: A obchodzi mnie to tyle, co aktualne wybory prezydenckie! Macie udawać dumnych rodziców o takich imionach, jak podałam! Jestem waszą ukochaną córką, Moranicą! Angelina: Ale my... Moranica 1: Zamknij ryja, mamo! (Tymczasem w apartamencie Zoltana. Zoltan siedzi na kanapie i czyta książkę. Z windy wysiada stare małżeństwo) Kobieta: Zoltuś! Zoltan: Mamusia, tatuś! Hej, jak miło was widzieć! (Zoltan przytula się do rodziców. Cała trójka siada przy stole, na którym leży taca z ciastkami) Zoltan: Częstujcie się. Ojciec Zoltana: To co u cie... (Z windy wysiada Moranica 1, Phillip i Angelina) Moranica 1: Zoltuś! Ojciec Zoltana: Kto to jest? Zoltan: To jest sprz... Moranica 1: Jestem narzeczoną Zoltusia! Matka Zoltana: To twoja narzeczona?! Och, synku, dlaczego nam nic nie mówiłeś? Zoltan: Eeee... Moranica 1: Bo to wstydzioszek. Jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby się przede mną rozbierał, dlatego, gdy jestem napalona, sama rozdzieram z niego ubrania. Zoltan: MORANICA!!! Moranica 1: No co? Taka prawda. Och, a państwo są rodzicami Zoltana? Ojciec Zoltana: Tak. Nazywam się Ziemomysł, a to jest moja żona - Zbysława. Moranica 1: Haha, jakie dziadowe imiona! A to są moi rodzice. Eeee... jak was nazwałam? A, pamiętam, Phillip i Angelina! (W studiu telewizyjnym. Moranica 2 rozmawia z reżyserem) Reżyser: Ale polecałbym ci się przebrać. (Do reżysera podchodzi Mikrofala z błyszczącą różową suknią i zieloną) Mikrofala: Ej, Jack, jak sądzisz, lepsza jest różowa czy zielona suknia do przedstawiania pogody? Reżyser/Jack: Ale nie prowadzisz pogody. Ona prowadzi. (Jack wskazuje palcem na Moranicę) Mikrofala: MORANICA?! Co ty tutaj robisz?! Moranica: Kradnę ci sławę i karierę! Mikrofala: Wow, prosto z mostu boli... Moranica: Więc szykuj się na to, że wkrótce przejmę wszystkie twoje programy telewizyjne, a ty wypadniesz stąd na bruk na zbity pysk! Jack: Wycofuję się z tej kłótni... Moranica: No dobra, miejmy to już za sobą! Włączać kamery! Jack: Przecież pogoda dopiero za godzinę, a ty nawet nie wiesz, co mówić. (W spółce zło. Fotel Pepe ląduje na balkonie. Dziobak schodzi z siedzenia i wchodzi do ciemnego apartamentu Dundersztyca. Po chwili Pepe zostaje związany liną, a światło się zapala. Przed agentem stoi Heinz) Dundersztyc: Ha! Złapałem cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! I nie zdradzę ci, jaki mam plan, ale zdradzę pułapkę. Postanowiłem, iż najlepiej będzie wsadzić cię we wszystkie moje skonstruowane dotąd pułapki i wysłać w kosmos! (Na Pepe spada klatka. Po chwili w klatkę strzela promień inatora, który otacza klatkę bańką. Po chwili bańka zamienia się w sferę z kamienia. Po chwili kolejny inator wystrzeliwuje. Trafia w sferę, która utyka w wielkiej kostce lodu) Dundersztyc: Chyba się zdrzemnę. (Tymczasem w centrum pomocy G-Tech'u. Fretce ciekną łzy z oczu) Fretka: To straszne, co pani mówi, proszę pani! Kobieta po drugiej stronie: Możesz mi mówić Władzia. (Stefa odbiera telefon. Dziewczyna odbiera) Stefa: Dzień dobry. Z tej strony centrum pomocy firmy G-Tech. W czym możemy pomóc? Chłopak po drugiej stronie: Może mi pani zrobić loda! (Chłopak rozłącza się) Stefa: Jakieś gimbusy... (Do Jeremiasza dzwoni telefon. Nastolatek odbiera) Jeremiasz: Dzień dobry. Z tej strony centrum pomocy firmy G-Tech. W czym możemy pomóc? Dziewczyna po drugiej stronie: Chcę zgłosić reklamację! Wybuchł mi telefon! Jeremiasz (wyjmuje z biurka notes i długopis): Proszę mi podać markę telefonu. Dziewczyna po drugiej stronie: Samsung Galaxy Note 7. Jeremiasz: To nawet nie nasza firma! Do widzenia! (Jeremiasz rozłącza się) (Tymczasem w parku. Baljeet otwiera oczy. Widzi rozmazany obraz, jednak zauważa, iż ktoś się na nią patrzy) Ktoś: Chyba będę musiał zrobić usta-usta. (Obraz w oczach Baljeet'a wyostrza się) Baljeet: Nie, nie trzeba! (Baljeet szybko wstaje. Spogląda na mężczyznę, za którym stoi Summer) Baljeet: Pan... pan Jakub Dundersztyc? Jakub: Tak, to ja. Summer: Baljeet, kto to jest? Baljeet: Pan Jakub Dundersztyc, uczył w szkole, do której chodziłem przed G-Tech'em. Ale co pan tu robi? Jakub: Akurat siedziałem na ławce i chlałem wódkę, gdy zauważyłem Stephanie i Buforda oraz to, co wam zrobili. Mogę wam pomóc zemścić się na nich. Summer: Eee... nie trzeba, nie chcemy się mścić. Baljeet: Mnie się pomysł podoba! Summer: Baljeet!!! Baljeet: Chcesz pozwolić na to, by gnębili nas cały czas? Jaki ma pan plan? (W apartamencie Zoltana. Cała szóstka siedzi przy stole i rozmawia) Ziemomysł: Moranico, a czym się w ogóle zajmujesz w życiu? Moranica 1: Lubię okradać i poniżać innych. Phillip: Myy... my jesteśmy dumnymi rodzicami. Zbysława: Rozumiem. A jesteś gdzieś na stałe zatrudniona? Moranica 1: Pracuję jako dyrektorka szkoły w tym mieście. Ziemomysł: Uchhh... młodzież! Jak można pracować z młodzieżą?! (Skorupka jajka w gnieździe na kapeluszu Moranici 1 pęka. Kobieta sięga po jajko ręką. Po chwili wyjmuje z jajka pisklę i je zjada wraz z jajkiem) Ziemomysł: O fuj... (Moranica 1 głośno beka) Zbysława: A, Zoltuś, włączysz telewizję na Żulsat? Bo zaraz się prognoza pogody zaczyna. Moranica 1: POGODA?! Zoltan: Jasne. (Zoltan wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i klika jakiś przycisk. Po chwili z sufitu wynurza się duży plazmowy telewizor, który odwraca się w stronę stołu. Zoltan odkłada telefon na stół. Na ekranie pojawia się stojąca po lewej stronie ekranu Moranica 2 w identycznym stroju, co Moranica 1. Za Moranicą 2 widać animowaną mapę USA z zaznaczonymi kilkoma miastami i narysowanymi obok nich chmurami z deszczem lub słońcem) Ziemomysł: Moranica?! Moranica 1: Nie... to jest moja siostra bliźniaczka, eee... Joanne! Zoltan: Joanne Uglyfoot? Moranica, mogę cię prosić na... Moranica 1: ... obciąganie? Jasne! Zoltan: Co?! Nie! Chcę tylko z tobą zamienić słówko. Moranica 1: Też może być. (Moranica 1 i Zoltan wstają od stołu i odchodzą od stołu, stając obok basenu) Zoltan: Czy dobrałaś się do mojego G-Plikatora? Moranica 1: Eeee... wcale nie. Zoltan: Na pewno? Moranica 1: No dobra, przyznaję się! Użyłam go tylko dlatego, że bardzo chciałam poznać twoich rodziców, ale musiałam poprowadzić tę prognozę! Zoltan: Gdy moi rodzice sobie pójdą, wygoń swoich i dzwoń po tego sobowtóra! Ma tu przyjść, a ja was połączę w jedną osobę, bo gdy świat się dowie, że jesteście dwie, to zwariuje. Moranica 1 (śmieje się): Ty na serio myślisz, że tamci dwaj to moi... eeee... znaczy się... już nic. Wracajmy do stołu. (Moranica 1 i Zoltan siadają do stołu i oglądają prognozę. Kamera zbliża się do stanu Teksas. Moranica 2 ustawia się po drugiej stronie mapki. Z jej gniazda na kapeluszu wypada jedno jajko, które rozbija się o podłogę) Moranica 2: Jak widzimy, w Teksasie będzie piździć. Typowy kwiecień w Stanach. (Moranica 2 robi krok do tyłu, jednak poślizguje się o niewidoczne na ekranie rozbite jajko i przewraca się. Z jej gniazda na kapeluszu wypadają wszystkie jajka i rozbijają się o podłogę) Moranica 2: Ku(PIIIIIIP)wa! (Moranica 2 wstaje. Mapka przemieszcza się na stan Oklahoma. Moranica 2 staje na środku mapki, wskazując ręką różne miejscowości w stanie. Ustawia się tak, że tuż za jej tyłkiem widać Oklahoma City) Moranica 2: Jak widzimy, w Edmond będzie wiał wiatr silny jak moja była teściowa po danonkach. (Moranica 2 puszcza głośnego bąka, którego aż widać na ekranie w postaci olbrzymiego zielonego gazu) Moranica 2: Oho... mieszkańcom Oklahoma City polecam przez najbliższy tydzień nie wychodzić z domu. (Zielony gaz rozprzestrzenia się po całym studiu i staje się coraz mniej przezroczysty. Po chwili na ekranie widać tylko zieleń) Głos reżysera: Ratuj się, kto może!!! Moranica 2: No cóż... To chyba na tyle prognozy. Mówiła dla was Moranica Uglyfoot. (Wszyscy poza Moranicą 1 mają otwarte buzie. Moranica 1 wsadza Zoltanowi do buzi ciasteczko) Moranica 1: Jedz, misiek! Zbysława: Dobra, dosyć tych kłamstw! Moranica 1: Ale jakich kłamstw? Jestem szczera do bólu. A, Zbysia, jesteś gruba. Zbysława: Nie o to chodzi! Zoltuś, mieliśmy nadzieję, że po opuszczeniu naszego rodzinnego domu wyrośniesz na odpowiedzialnego mężczyznę! Zoltan: Ale... Zbysława: Nie ma żadnego "ale"! (Zbysława wyjmuje z kieszeni małą sześcienną kostkę i klika przycisk na niej. Kładzie kostkę na podłodze, a ona zaczyna się rozkładać. Po kilkunastu sekundach w pomieszczeniu pojawia się duża cela, której wejście otwiera Zbysława) Zoltan: "Domowy Alcatraz"?! Ziemomysł: Tak! Posiedzisz tam za karę, Zenobiuszu Grzymisławie Davenport! Moranica 1: "Zenobiuszu Grzymisławie"? Zoltan: Tak mnie rodzice nazwali przy narodzinach, ale po osiemnastce zmieniłem. Ziemomysł: Pakuj się do klatki, natychmiast! (Zoltan z opuszczoną głową wchodzi do klatki) Ziemomysł: Moranico, ty też! Moranica 1: A ja to za co?! Zbysława: Gdy wyszliście na słówko, dowiedzieliśmy się od ZBYSZKA i MAGDALENY, co im kazałaś zrobić! To niedopuszczalne, więc też dostajesz karę! Moranica 1: Ha, chyba cię głowa boli, idiotko. (Ziemomysł wyjmuje z kieszeni portfel i wrzuca do klatki. Moranica z wywalonym językiem wskakuje do klatki. Zbysława zamyka celę na klucz, po czym połyka klucz) Zoltan: I ile my mamy tu siedzieć?! Moranica (otwiera portfel): Ten portfel jest pusty! Zbysława: Nie wiem, na pewno nie wyjdziecie stąd przed tym, jak wydalę ten klucz. A do tego czasu to my zajmiemy się twoją firmą, Zoltuś. Zoltan: CO?! Nie możecie! Ziemomysł: Jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami i wszystko możemy. (Ziemomysł i Zbysława wchodzą do windy) Zoltan: Nie, stójcie! Ja wszystko wyjaśnię! (Winda zjeżdża w dół) Zoltan: Szlag... (W centrum pomocy G-Tech'u. Fretka siedzi na podłodze ze słuchawką przy uchu i ryczy do telefonu) Fretka: Dlaczego ten świat jest taki okrutny, Władziu?! DLACZEGO?! (Fretka bierze chusteczkę z biurka i smarka w nią. Do Jeremiasza dzwoni telefon. Chłopak odbiera) Jeremiasz: Dzień dobry. Z tej strony centrum pomocy firmy G-Tech. W czym możemy pomóc? Staruszka po drugiej stronie: Heniek? Jeremiasz: Nie, centrum pomocy G-Tech. Staruszka po drugiej stronie: Oj, nie wydurniaj się, Heniuś. Możesz już wstawiać kotlety, bo wracam z tej operacji usuwania zaćmy. Jeremiasz: Pomyliła pani numery. Proszę sprawdzić... Staruszka po drugiej stronie: Oj, weź się ogarnij. Pijany jesteś? Bo gadasz jak po tej pamiętnej imprezie, gdy wrzuciłeś mnie do basenu i krzyczałeś "Uwolnić orkę". (Po drugiej stronie telefonu słychać syrenę policyjną) Staruszka po drugiej stronie: Oho, psy jadą! Dobra, kończę, bo nie chcę, by mi wlepili mandat, że jadę z telefonem przy uchu kradzionym tirem 200 na godzinę pod prąd w terenie zabudowanym. (Staruszka rozłącza się) Jeremiasz: Powoli mam dość tej pracy... (W spółce zło. Olbrzymia metalowa kula zostaje zamknięta w wielkiej matrioszce. Heinz patrzy na to, jedząc popcorn) Dundersztyc: To chyba ostatnia pułapka. (Heinz wyciąga z kieszeni pilot. Wciska na nim przycisk. Dach spółki zło otwiera się. Po chwili z apartamentu Heinz'a wylatuje matrioszka, która leci gdzieś w kosmos) Dundersztyc: No nareszcie. Już teraz żaden dziobak nie przeszkodzi mi w podboju świata... (Tymczasem w NASA. Jakiś naukowiec obserwuje na ekranie wielką matrioszkę lecącą w kosmos) Naukowiec: Echhh... ruscy znowu wysłali wielką matrioszkę w kosmos. (Wieczór, w parku. Baljeet i Summer siedzą i oglądają gwiazdy) Baljeet: Jak tu jest pięknie! Summer: No a nie? Szkoda by było, gdyby ktoś nam nagle przerwał cały wieczór. (Za Summer i Baljeet'em stoją Stephanie i Buford z dużymi wiadrami wody. Przechylają je powoli nad głowami dwójki siedzących. Nagle jakaś lina zaczepia o uchwyty wiader i wyrywa je im z rąk. Oboje odskakują do tyłu. Wiadra robią rozmach w powietrzu, po czym woda z wiader wylewa się na Buforda i Stephanie. Oboje uciekają) Baljeet: Spokojnie... nikt nie przerwie. (Baljeet i Summer spoglądają w górę i pokazują kciuk w górę siedzącemu na drzewie Jakubowi trzymającemu linę. Baljeet i Summer całują się) Summer: Tak się cieszę, że jesteśmy razem. (Napisy końcowe) (W apartamencie Zoltana. Zoltan i Moranica 1 stoją w celi) Moranica 1: Zaraz rozwalę te kraty! (Moranica 1 uderza pięścią w kratę, jednak nie rozwala jej. Jej ręka puchnie) Moranica 1: AAAAŁAA!!! Zoltan: Mówiłem ci, że te kraty są z materiału z którego robi się Nokię 3310? Moranica 1: Nie... Ale wiesz, nie ma tego złego. Jesteśmy sami w klatce. Wiesz chyba, co możemy zrobić. Zoltan: Eeeee... nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Skoro jesteśmy sami, to muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Moranica 1: Wal śmiało! Zoltan: Tydzień temu spotkałem się z facetem, który twierdził, że jest twoim bratem. Moranica 1: Że co?! Przecież to niemożliwe! To musi być jakiś kłamca. Zoltan: Te twoje włosy poszły na test DNA. Moranica 1: I co?! Jaki wynik?! Zoltan: Nie kłamał. KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *